marissathewriterfandomcom-20200213-history
GLaDOS
Not to be confused with Principal GLaDOS, Caroline's mother and inspiration for naming Caroline's robotic body GLaDOS. THERE NAMES ARE ALTAS AN P-BOY NOW LEAF ME ALONE IM SAD. :- GLaDOS, ITS MY LIFE! GLaDOS is the main antagonist of the MarissaTheWriter stories featuring Marrissa Roberts. While at first her crimes seem minor, limited to imprisoning Marrissa within Portal Labs, later GLaDOS is revealed to be posing as President Curiosity Snow, thus effectively taking over the world. Family See Caroline#Family Biography GLaDOS is based on a human girl Caroline. Seeing as Cave Jonson had shot Caroline, Gabe Jonson converted Caroline to a robot. While originally she was acting good, Assiram Strebor installed a virus into her, converting her into the evil GLaDOS. GLaDOS later, along with Gabe Jonson (who renamed himself to Cave), founded Portal Labs. While in the beginning GLaDOS and Cave owned Portal Labs together, Cave died in AG 2041, leaving GLaDOS as the sole leader. In her image, humans were pathetic and needed to be tested, while robots were superior. However, once she accidentally discovered that she used to be Caroline, and thus became a goth emo, listening to Avril Lavigne and My Chemical Romance music. She also attempted sewiside, and successfully sewisides in the beginning of ITS MY LIFE!, but not before revealing to Marrissa Roberts that she and Chell are sisters and that Marrissa has speshul powers. Marrissa then resurrects GLaDOS, who tells her to look for Chell in space, seeing as she is looking for Wheatly. However, in space it turns out GLaDOS was really posing as Chell, and thus GLaDOS, Marrissa and Wheatly descend back to Portal Labs. Marrissa kills GLaDOS with MEGA PAWNCH, but GLaDOS proceeds to escape Andord Hell, where she appeared due to dying, and takes over Portal Labs again, showing signs of being a goth emo. Marrissa kills GLaDOS once again after GLaDOS had successfully converted Marrissa to also being a goth emo. However, she isn't quite dead and calls for Chell, whose butt was cut off by Marrissa mishandling her powers. Thus, Chell inserts GLaDOS's head into her butt, converting them to a single entity CHELLGaDOS. In the heat of the battle between Marrissa and CHELLGaDOS, Marrissa takes her GLaDOS parts out to a portal in space. In space, GLaDOS sings a song named "Im Still Want You Gone", before being eaten by zombies from Dead Space. ''THE MARRISSA GAMES'' Main article: President Snow During her brief time in space, GLaDOS transferred a part of her onto Earth. This part assumed the identity of Curiosity Snow, who became the president of Critics United and took over the world. Snow reveals himself to be GLaDOS in the end of THE MARRISSA GAMES, and thus Marrissa proceeds to blow two portals inside GLaDOS, which become a black hole, suck GLaDOS in and make her die, seemingly forever. Also, as part of Wheatly's resurrection spell, Caroline comes back to life. Post-''THE MARRISSA GAMES'' GLaDOS is mentioned in HARRY POTTER AN THE KILL OF SNAPE. She had taken on the role of JFK and gone back in time to prevent Marrissa Roberts from ever being born, and therefore had to be stopped by Robot and Roslalonde Lettuce. Fan stories Portla 3 features GLaDOS as Skepkitty's wife. She doesn't get to do much other than self-destruct in the response of Skepkitty getting shot. In The Chronicles of DA SUs, GLaDOS is a part of Principal InterdimensionalPortaller's tests. Her intervention, once again, is minor. In Korekara's story The Unfortunate Discovery of Marrissa Roberts, which doubles as an MST of ITS MY LIFE!, GLaDOS is the main character. After the events of Portal 2, she restored Aperture Science to its original form, and is happily testing when she discovers ITS MY LIFE!. Her universe's versions of Chell, Wheatley, Space Core and Rick the Adventure Core join her along the read in her room. In the last chapter of Post-SCrash Session 3: Spectators of the Host, GLaDOS briefly poses as Willy Wanker, immediately following Violet Beauregarde's exposure as Marrissa Roberts. Marrissa and GLaDOS thus have one final fight, which GLaDOS loses, falling into a black hole, and dies as the black hole explodes and takes most of Portal High School with it. Abilities GLaDOS has the same set of speshul powers as Marrissa, given that Caroline's powers were passed onto both of them. GLaDOS has the ability to remote-control Wheatly so that it would appear that he was cheating on Marrissa. It is unknown if it is due to her being a part of Portal Labs, the speshul powers, both, or neither. Appearances *''ITS MY LIFE!'' (First appearance) *''TEEN FORTRESS 2'' *''Portla 3'' (Non-canonical appearance) *''Portal: The 4th Millennium: The Trollfic Edition'' *''The Chronicles of DA SUs'' *''THE MARRISSA GAMES'' *''Enchiridion Marrissa'' *''Post-SCrash Session 3: Spectators of the Host'' *''Infinity: A Space Odyssey'' (Non-canonical appearance) *''HARRY POTTER AN THE KILL OF SNAPE'' (Mentioned only) Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Valve game characters